Agridulce
by EroLadyLawliet
Summary: Oneshot. ¿Por qué Ranma se come las galletas que Akane prepara tan docilmente? ¡Y a pesar de que pueden matarle! ¿Qué obtiene a cambio de tal sacrificio?


**Disclamer: Los personajes y lugares de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la mente de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo me divierto escribiendo sobre ellos.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Agridulce**

 **.**

 **..**

…

Ranma Saotome se consideraba a sí mismo el mejor artista marcial de todo Japón. En un buen día, quizás después de haber vencido con la habitual facilidad que le caracterizaba a alguno de sus múltiples y persistentes enemigos, podía incluso llegar a considerarse el mejor artista marcial de Japón y de todos los tiempos.

Era realmente presuntuoso, pero solo porque siempre vencía. A lo largo de su vida (aún bastante corta, todo hay que decirlo) había aceptado innumerables retos, de muy diversas formas y contra todo tipo de oponentes; jamás había huido, y jamás había sido derrotado. Era lógico que tuviera una inquebrantable fe en sí mismo.

Nada, a excepción de esa maldita fobia a los gatos que en cualquier caso no había sido culpa suya, le asustaba lo más mínimo. Era fuerte, valeroso y rezumaba confianza por cada poro de su trabajado y formidable cuerpo de luchador. De hecho, ese exceso de confianza era quizás lo único que podía llegar a superar su talento en las Artes Marciales.

No obstante, ese día… sí estaba sucumbiendo al miedo, para su desgracia. Y no estaba en ninguna pelea contra un rival peligroso, no.

Ranma se encontraba en el salón de la casa de los Tendo, el lugar donde ya hacía más de un año que vivía desde aquel día fatídico en que su padre le soltó de improviso que años atrás le había comprometido con la hija de su querido amigo, le golpeó en la cabeza, le dejó inconsciente y le arrastró hasta ese lugar. Parecía que hubiese pasado una eternidad y realmente, a esas alturas, aquella también era ya su casa.

Estaba sentado en su lugar habitual en la mesa donde todos comían. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y las puertas correderas que daban al jardín estaban abiertas de par en par a su espalda. Podía notar la cálida brisa perezosa de últimos de mayo, oír el gorjeo de algún pajarillo atrapado en la rama alta de un árbol e incluso el relajante movimiento del agua que hacían los peces al nadar en el estanque.

Era consciente de que todo eso estaba detrás él, una puerta abierta de par en par lista para huir si fuera necesario. Y esa idea, en concreto, no se le iba de la mente.

Pero, delante de él había otra cosa.

Sobre la larga mesa baja que tenía en frente había un único objeto. Un cuenco repleto de pequeñas galletitas que formaban una montañita hasta casi desbordarse. Aún desprendían unos hilillos de humo que se mezclaba con el peculiar olor de las mismas.

—Están recién horneadas —informó la orgullosa cocinera—. Por favor, coge una.

¿Una? ¿En serio? ¡Solo una de esas galletas podría matarle! ¿Es que no notaba el nauseabundo olor que desprendían? ¿De verdad no veía el modo grotesco en que la masa se había retorcido al cocinarlas? ¿Las incontables zonas quemadas? ¿Ese color entre beige y verdoso apagado tan sospechoso que tenían?

¡No, en absoluto!

Akane Tendo le miraba completamente orgullosa de su creación; sus mejillas estaban dulcemente coloreadas y sus ojos castaños, enormes, expectantes e ilusionados, y como aleteaban sus largas pestañas con cada pestañeo. Y los labios… le sonreían como si el mundo más allá de ese cuarto y de ellos dos se hubiese desvanecido y no le importara en absoluto.

Él tenía la culpa de todo. Si cuando comenzó todo, un mes atrás, hubiese sido sincero con respecto a sus galletas, ahora no estaría sufriendo las consecuencias. Pero esos labios eran la razón. Ellos eran los culpables de que Ranma no se pusiera en pie de un salto, echara a correr hacia el jardín, de un nuevo salto se subiera al tejado y huyera lo más lejos posible de ese cuenco de galletas y de su prometida.

En lugar de hacer eso y salvar su vida, el estúpido chico tragó con dificultad la angustia que tenía alojada en la garganta y alargó la mano, rígida, hacia el cuenco. La primera galleta que intentó coger se le deshizo entre los dedos. Ranma sintió un escalofrío. Pero ella aún le sonreía, así que hizo un nuevo intento. Palpó todas y cada una de la manera más disimulada posible, en busca de la más pequeña.

—Gracias —murmuró, cuando al fin se hizo con una.

—Están muy buenas —le indicó ella, más risueña que nunca.

El chico asintió como si la creyera.

Seguro que no había probado la masa ni una vez mientras la hacía, ni se había comido una al sacarlas del horno. Akane nunca probaba lo que cocinaba…

Cuanto más miraba la galleta que tenía en la mano, más crecían las gotas de sudor alojadas en la frente del chico. Pronto empaparían su rebelde flequillo y ella se daría cuenta de su indecisión.

"¡Vamos, sé un hombre!" Se dijo a sí mismo. Ya había pasado por eso muchas veces, cada día desde hacía un mes, sabía lo que le esperaba. Los escalofríos, el malestar, las náuseas, los dolores de estómago horas más tarde cuando la combinación nefasta de ingredientes que usaba su prometida se activaba en su cuerpo… pero también sabía por qué lo hacía. Y recordar eso le dio ánimos.

Separó los labios y se llevó la galleta hasta ellos; tuvo que empujarla con un dedo para colarla en su boca. El hueco era demasiado pequeño pero no pudo evitarlo. ¡Su cuerpo intentaba salvarle! Aun así, empujó y empujó hasta que la galleta entró entera y sin respirar comenzó a masticar a toda velocidad. ¡Esa era la clave! Masticar, no respirar y tragar sin saborear nada. En el pasado ese había sido un error que nunca jamás repetiría.

¡Pero, diantres, no podía tragar!

Aquella cosa se había hecho una masa viscosa en su boca que se negaba a bajar por su garganta por más que él insistía e insistía. ¡Oh, no! Sus ojos azules se achicaron, se movieron al techo y deambularon por la sala como si buscara algo que pudiera ayudarle, pero no había nada. Se estaba quedando sin aire, tendría que respirar de un momento a otro. Se ahogaba.

—¿Ranma? —le llamó Akane, confusa.

Finalmente, el chico tuvo que respirar. Y con la primera bocanada, aspiró el sabor de la galleta y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

En algún lugar había oído que era imposible hacer mal un postre porque, sea como sea, mientras esté dulce, estará rico. Para su prometida no había nada imposible.

Aquella galleta no estaba dulce, al contrario, la lengua le ardía a rabiar. ¡¿Le había echado picante?! ¡¿A unas galletas?! Siguió paladeando intentando ignorar ese extraño sabor metálico, pero unas cuantas miguitas se desprendieron para arañar su garganta y el pobre chico tuvo que aguantarse también las ganas de toser, así como las de llorar por el escozor que se había acumulado en sus ojos. Hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, pero por fin consiguió hacer que la bola de comida le bajara por la garganta.

No pudo reprimir un ligero ruidito de alivio, a pesar de que la comida bajó por su esófago como si fuera una llama encendida y cayó pesadamente en su estómago, amenazando con incendiarlo todo ahí dentro.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal? —preguntó Akane sin apartar los ojos de él un instante—. ¿Estaba buena?

Ranma también la miró, sintiendo como el sudor de su frente resbalaba por sus sienes.

—Ah… sí —respondió.

—¿Más o menos que las de ayer?

Las galletas del día anterior le habían tenido toda la noche en el cuarto de baño, sufriendo una agonía que no se la deseaba a nadie que hubiera conocido nunca. No quería ni volver a pensar en ellas.

—Mucho… más.

—¿De verdad, Ranma? ¿No me mientes?

El chico suspiró y logró recomponer una sonrisa más o menos convincente.

—De verdad, Akane. Estás mejorando mucho en la cocina —le aseguró—. Estas galletas de hoy están… deliciosas.

Esta era la única mentira que le contaba a su prometida, en todo lo demás era sincero, incluso brutalmente sincero en algunas ocasiones. Y la única razón por la que lo hacía era porque entonces Akane parecía la criatura más feliz del mundo.

Al escucharle decir eso su bonita sonrisa se ensanchó verdaderamente y unió sus manos a la altura de su pecho, estrechándolas en un encantador gesto de regocijo. Valía la pena por verla así de contenta, por cómo le miraba y sonreía entonces, y… por algo más.

Había otra razón por la que Ranma estaba dispuesto a pasar por semejante tortura día tras día.

—¡Es fantástico, Ranma! ¡Estoy tan contenta! —exclamó la chica feliz, conmovida, orgullosa, encantada; tales eran los sentimientos que la embargaban en esos instantes que en un impulso, se estiró hacia su prometido y le regaló un inesperado beso en los labios que el chico recibió encantado.

No era tan inesperado, después de todo.

Los labios de Akane, a diferencia de todo lo que cocinaba, sí que eran dulces y tiernos. Y Ranma los esperaba con ansia, los saboreaba con deleite y estaba más que dispuesto a repetir siempre y cuando tuviera la oportunidad. Por desgracia, dichas oportunidades eran muy escasas. Básicamente se reducían a esos momentos, aunque él no sabía muy bien por qué.

Todo había comenzado un mes atrás.

Él chico estaba tan tranquilo viendo la tele cuando, de golpe y porrazo, Akane cayó sobre él con una remesa de sus galletas, las primeras que preparaba. Se las puso delante de la cara y le rogó que las probara; con tan solo un vistazo, el artista marcial supo que complacer a su prometida sería lo mismo que suicidarse, pero por alguna razón ese día no le apetecía recibir una paliza, así que probó una y aunque sabía peor que lamer el suelo de la calle, mintió y le dijo que no estaba mal.

Akane, acostumbrada a sus crueles críticas sobre su cocina, reaccionó con exagerada alegría ante esas palabras y sin previo aviso, le agarró el rostro con sus manos y le plantó un sonoro beso en los labios.

Por supuesto, Ranma se quedó perplejo, no solo por semejante atrevimiento por parte de su prometida (que jamás había hecho nada parecido) sino porque… le gustó más de lo que habría pensado. A pesar de que fue un contacto breve y fugaz, fue una sensación tan novedosa y excitante que el chico no pudo pensar en otra cosa durante todo el día. Así que cuando, al siguiente día, Akane apareció con más galletas, el chico ni siquiera lo dudó; se las comió todas con ansia y como premio recibió un nuevo beso de su prometida.

Desde entonces, aquello se había estado repitiendo cada día sin que hubiera necesidad de que hablaran de ello. Pero solo ocurría cuando él alababa su nefasta comida.

¡Pero no le importaba! Estaba dispuesto a pasar por los ardores, las visitas nocturnas al baño y a los retorcijones más terribles las veces que fueran necesarias si así podía conseguir un nuevo beso. ¿Se había vuelto un adicto? A veces se lo preguntaba, porque pensado con lógica, no tenía sentido soportar tanto dolor por unos pocos segundos de placer.

Pero cuando se acordaba de lo suaves que eran los labios de Akane, de lo cálido que era su cuerpo pegado al de él y lo delicadas que eran sus manos cuando le acariciaban en lugar de pegarle. ¡Comería lo que hiciese falta para conservar esas sensaciones! ¡Hasta que su cuerpo enfermo e intoxicado aguantara en pie! Porque los besos de Akane eran la mejor sensación que había experimentado nunca, incluso mejor que la de la victoria sobre sus adversarios.

—Me alegro tanto de que al fin te guste como cocino —Le dijo después, con el semblante aún enrojecido—. Mañana te las voy a preparar con chocolate y caramelo.

Ranma se obligó a sonreír.

—Genial, Akane —le respondió.

La chica se levantó feliz y dejó la sala. Y al final el chico pudo llevarse las manos al estómago, se lo frotó preocupado porque ya empezaba a notar los calambres. Resopló, aún con un regusto agridulce en la boca.

 _¿De verdad que esto vale la pena?_ No podía evitar preguntárselo una y otra vez, anticipando ya una noche completamente en blanco yendo y viniendo al baño. A veces su convicción flaqueaba.

¿Una galleta que le hacía bajar hasta los infiernos más abrasadores y terribles a cambio de un beso que le hacía volar hasta el cielo?

 _Maldita sea, vale la pena_ se dijo apretando el puño. Justo antes de oír un ruido extraño proveniente de sus tripas y tener que salir corriendo hacia el baño.

 **-FIN-**

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado! Gracias por leer**


End file.
